weirdgirl_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
We've been through some crazy stuff together, which means we're more qualified to take on even crazier things! We're theFreedom Fighters! We can handle anything! — Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe #75'Sonic the Hedgehog' is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. Regarded as the hero of his world, Sonic has since early childhood stood as the primary opposition to the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire. He is the strongest and the primary agent of the New Freedom Fighters, a generation of heroes whom he inspired with his unyielding heroism and continues to be their source of strength to this day. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up when needed. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. Appearance Sonic is a mobian hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald green eyes. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs. The series has offered differing depictions of how Sonic appeared in his younger years. Some sources shown that he was merely a lot shorter,12 whereas others have shown the young Sonic to have other physical differences, such as his fur being a lighter shade of blue and that his green eyes were previously black. Personality Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He's a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him stopped. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it's that he tends to take too much upon himself, much like his friend Mighty. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles and Antoine. Powers and abilities Sonic's most notable ability is his incredible super speed, allowing him to cruise at speeds far surpassing Mach 1 which is at the blistering speed of 768 mph or more. While his top speed is unknown, glimpses of Sonic's prowess are shown in his tendency to routinely scale vertical walls, effortlessly knock down enemies in his path and run over water, plow straight through foes, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. He is also stated to be the fastest thing alive in any world.88 Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt at full speed though. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses extreme acrobatic skills, agility, and reflexes enough to compliment his astonishing speed, enabling him to avoid sizable voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their close proximity and incoming speed. Sonic is incredibly resilient to pain and damage, capable of taking a series of pummeling from a large spectrum of adversaries without any lasting injuries and continuing the fight. He is also a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat. Even as a child, he had the capabilities to take on hordes of Eggman's robots. Like Shadow, Sonic can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, which allows him to teleport to other locations Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the Spin Dash, a technique in which he homes in on the target while curled into a concussive ball or cutting disk which can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. He also has an aerial variant of it called the "Homing Attack" where homes into a target from midair while in spinball form. Transformations Super Sonic Main article: Super Sonic (Archie)''By absorbing the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can transform into '''Super Sonic'. While transformed, his natural talents are not only increased exponentially, but he is also granted the ability of flight, invulnerability and can as well manipulate Chaos energy. Sonic the Werehog Main article: Sonic the Werehog (Archie)''When Sonic accidentally inhaled a concentrated dose of Dark Gaia Energy, he unwillingly gained the ability to transform into '''Sonic the Werehog', a mutated version of his original form. In this form, Sonic is granted increased strength, elastic arms and sharp claws. However, the corruptive influence of the energy initially caused him to become extremely violent and aggressive. However, he soon learned to exert control over himself in this form. When exposed to sunlight, he automatically reverts back to normal. Sonic Man : Main article: Sonic Man (Roboticized Master) When he was subjugated to Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily's specialized roboticization procedure, Sonic was turned into the Roboticized Master Sonic Man. In this form, though deprived of his free will, Sonic can overwhelm severalRobot Masters at once, and his speed is so greatly enhanced that time-slowing powers have no noticeable effect on him. He can also use a variety of Special Weapons. Relationships Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's arch nemesis, due to foiling his plans. Sonic has defeated him multiple times, yet sometimes he helps Sonic and friends. Dr. Eggman will stop at nothing to take over the world, and Sonic keeps defeating him every time. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, helping him a lot on his adventures. Sonic and Tails are as close as brothers and always stick by each other's side. The two are always willing to put themselves and/or anything at risk for those they love and care about. Amy Rose Amy is another one of Sonic's close friends, and is also happening to be his number one fan and self-proclaimed girlfriend. Amy will doing anything to be with Sonic and has serious jealously when he's around any other girl. She is also willing to rescue him to keep her hero alive. On occasion, Sonic has been known to affectionately tease Amy for her feelings.67 Sally Acorn Sonic is shown to retain a great fondness for Sally in the altered reality, expressing particular happiness over her return to organic form. While their dynamic friendship remains the same, they do not share a romantic bond.89 Antoine D'Coolette Antoine is another one of Sonic's friends. Sonic was happy Antoine was recovered and healthy, and Sonic was said to have helped him gain the courage he needed to protect the kingdom. Bunnie D'Coolette Bunnie is also a friend of Sonic's. She was depressed when she was cyborged. However, Sonic helped show her that she was still herself and this made her fight alongside the rest of her friends. Rotor the Walrus Rotor is Sonic's second smartest friend. He aided Rotor many times, and helped him fight bad guys, fix things, and save people. Nicole the Holo-Lynx Nicole is Sonic's helpful and trustworthy computer friend. She helped Sonic gain Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy and Sally's old memories from the original timeline, although she also gave the evil wizard his old memories back as well. She aids alongside the gang in her Lynx form and her body gives her all the power she needs to aid the gang. Charles the Hedgehog Charles Hedgehog is Sonic's uncle and is like a parent to him. He calls him Uncle Chuck for short. Sonic is willing save his uncle at all cost, especially the time he saved him from the earthquake world genesis crisis. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Sonic's greatest rivals and best friends. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship is somewhat complicated. Sonic and Knuckles are much like oil and water. While Sonic exemplifies the wind, laid-back, cool and free, Knuckles is the mountain, stern, serious and unmovable, which cause them to argue a lot. Because of their differences and morals, they do not understand each other and they do not always see eye to eye. While Knuckles at times rebuts his help and claims he could do better, Sonic just rolls with it and is merely glad to help him. Sonic always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing him for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. Despite their differences, the two of them are connected by a hot-blooded friendship Shadow the Hedgehog When Sonic and Shadow first met, they started out as enemies, each trying to stop the other from achieving their goals (Sonic was trying to save the world while Shadow tried to destroy it). However, when Shadow discovered he had been mislead by fake memories, he and Sonic joined forces to save the planet. Since then, they have remained arch-rivals, but also comrades, and have helped each other out on numerous occasions. When Shadow was presumably dead after the destruction of Letter of Gabriel.''Sonic felt sadness for his arch-rival's death and used it as further inspiration to defeat Sigma, who indirectly caused this.72 After the timeline was reset, Sonic's first action was to call up Shadow to see that he was all right. Friends/allies Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Jet the Hawk * Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) Enemies Trivia According Ian Flynn, it is revealed that as of ''Sonic the Hedgehog #271, Sonic will no longer remember the Pre-Super Genesis Wave World until further notice.[[Category:Characters]